


Wedding Of The Century

by notathing (iamisaac)



Category: Saddlers Wells
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/notathing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First person Fiona</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wedding Of The Century

**Author's Note:**

> First person Fiona

I don't know what Sebastian saw in her but he ran after Veronica from the very first moment she arrived, even though she was wearing the most horrid cheap print dress and mistook him for the gardener's boy. Anyone could see that she was a spoilt, selfish kid – at least, I could: Caroline was nearly as bad as Sebastian, following Veronica around with those big puppy-dog eyes and drinking in all that nonsense about ballet – as if Veronica was the only person ever to have dancing lessons!

It was obvious to anyone with an ounce of sense that Veronica didn't give two hoots about anyone else, just so long as she was happy. I could have warned Sebastian if he'd bothered to ask me, but no, what would I know? I'm 'only' Fiona. And what with Veronica running off to London, Sebastian sulking in his house and Caroline pestering mother all the time to let her have 'proper' ballet lessons, is it any wonder that I got a bit fed up? Especially when mother started going on about 'economising' – which if you ask me is just a good excuse for being mean. Thank goodness for Ian Lister, is all I can say. I mean, yes, he likes to win things – but who doesn't? And if he's luckier than most, it's just typical of other people to say he must be cheating. I've noticed these days that people never like anyone who wants to make something of their life – as if it's some sort of sin to be rich!

Anyway, Veronica's gone, and good riddance too. Sebastian's hardly ever here, what with playing his music here, there and everywhere. And even Caroline's caught the infection and thinks she wants to be a London dancer, too. Good luck to them all. I should be wearing a lovely new ring soon, and after that I'm going to have the wedding of the century, no expense spared. That will show them all.


End file.
